


The Last Night Before War

by angryschnauzer



Category: Downton Abbey, War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fingerings, First World War, London, Rough Sex, War Horse Film, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Nicholls attends a society function the night before they are shipped over to France for battle and meets Lady Mary Crawley who is far from the polite lady she is expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night Before War

September 1914

The champagne function was in full swing by the time Capt James Nichols arrived, having checked on his horse Joey in the cavalry stables to ensure the fine beast was calm and relaxed before the journey to northern France the next day. The last thing he and his fellow comrades had wanted to do was attended a party with the well to do of high society that eve, but orders had been instructed from on high that all were to attend. Smoothing down his Navy Blue dress uniform he strode into the mansion in Kensington, the newly invented gas lights illuminated the grand hall, making the chandeliers sparkle.  A wall of sound hit him as he took a glass from the tray offered by the maid standing at the door, and as he sipped the tart and acrid liquid the bubbles made him sneeze. He’d never been one for champagne, but with little else on offer there was no other option.

A number of female eyes turned in their direction, admiring their handsomeness in their uniforms, a dapper cut compared to the Lords and Earls that were attired in plain black morning suits. Music played a jolly tune, and soon they were being pulled into conversation, being introduced to Lord this and Lady that. Without asking, servants would top the empty champagne glasses up whilst the drinkers still held them, and soon James was feeling claustrophobic and light headed. With his path back to the door blocked he ventured up the stairs that skirted the large room, following the corridor along the interior of the building, a cool autumn breeze drawing him along, and he soon found himself on a large balcony that was draped in a heavy grapevine, its fruit hanging low amongst the full foliage.

Placing his glass of the balustrade he leant against it and took a deep breath, calmed by the cool air, and resolved that he’d had enough to drink for that evening.

Looking up he saw that the view was of a park, now abandoned as the gates were locked after dark, but he admired how the stars could be seen in the night sky, the moon illuminating the earth, its reflection on the lake giving the view a genteel sight.

“It is beautiful isn’t it?” a voice came from beside him, making him jump as he cried out, having not realised that he had company.

Turning to view his company he was greeted by a beautiful woman, dark hair that was cut into the fashionable style, a beaded dress hanging on her shoulders, loose in its style, but still showing off her womanly attributes;

“Miss” as he took off his hand and bowed slightly

His companion stood next to him, leaning on the balustrade, not seeming to mind the proximity of their bodies was closer than what was socially acceptable. His companion continued:

“So, you are going off to war in the morning”

“Yes Miss, we will be travelling down to Dover at sunrise tomorrow, the horses will rest there overnight, and we will then make the journey by sea the next day”

“Oh you don’t need to call me Miss, please, I’m Mary” as she extended her hand to him.

Taking hold of her delicate fingers and lowered his head, pressing his lips to her knuckles;

“Mary, a pleasure”

He went to release her hand, but she held his for a moment;

“And whom may I say has the pleasure?” a smile spreading across her lips

“Captain James Nichols, Miss”

“Oh, a Captain” as she stood slightly closer, looking up at him with wide eyes and a provocative smile on her lips; “You boys are doing such a brave thing, travelling so far from home, leaving loved ones behind...” she trailed off. She was mere inches from his body; he could smell her perfume, of Jasmine and scents of the exotic. She lifted a hand to his chest, tracing the buttons of his uniform, his breath caught in his throat. He was not used to ladies being so informal in such close proximity. Of course there were the girls who frequented the pubs near to the barracks, but their morals were low and their prices even lower, but for a woman of standing to be so forward was a shock.

“Mary...” he stuttered out, the heat from her body now felt through his jacket

“Yes Captain?” She said, fluttering her eyelashes as she stood yet closer.

“We should not... someone...”

“Hush now” as she pressed her lips to his own.

The feel of the soft lips made any thoughts of impropriety leave his mind, and in the heat of the moment be succumbed to her advances, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her to his body, parting her lips with his tongue. Held in a passionate embrace, all thoughts of war and fighting were gone; instead the heady scent of his companion was clouding his champagne addled mind.

As his penis stirred within his breeches, he felt one of her hands wander to his crotch, seeking out his hardness through the rough fabric, pressing and squeezing with those small and delicate hands. He pushed her away from the side of the balcony, pressing her back against the cold stone wall of the building, hidden in shadows, no longer illuminated by the lights from the corridor.

With the cloak of darkness now surrounding them, her passion took over and she was pressing her body to his, writhing under his ministrations as his hands travelled to her hips, gently pulling her dress higher on her legs. He felt her fingers move to his breeches, releasing the buttons and slipping her delicate fingers inside.

Running his lips along her neck and collarbone, he pulled her dress higher, exposing her smooth thighs. He felt her fingers wrap around his shaft, stroking the hot flesh with a confidence a lady of her standing should not know. Pressing his body to his, he grasped at her buttocks, pleasantly surprised to discover she was without undergarments beneath her beaded dress.

He felt her lips on his ear; “Take me James”

That was the trigger within him, lifting her with his strong arms; he pulled her high up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling her wetness against his aching flesh, he deftly lowered her onto his ready shaft, slowly sliding deep within her folds as she grasped at his shoulders, hearing her stifle a cry as she bit her own lip and let out a low moan.

Bracing his booted feet well apart he pressed her to the wall and drove deep within her, passion taking over as he felt her tight wet folds accommodate his shaft so deliciously. As he withdrew from her he latched his lips to her neck, suckling as he pushed back in, relishing the feel as every ridge and vein was caressed by her quim. Soon he was building up a pace, thrusting into her as his strong thighs held her legs wide, her juices coating his loins. He could feel her inner walls tightening, her body started to quiver in his arms and he knew she was close. He started to drive into her with the fury of a demon, his fingers digging into the flesh of her buttocks, grasping at them as he drove himself to his own release, finally being set off as he felt her walls grasp at his length, emptying his seed deep within her as she convulsed around him.

As he held her there pinned between his body and the wall, he waited until their breaths had stilled, before releasing her legs and lifting her from his softening shaft, steadying her as she wobbled on her own limbs, watching as she pulled her dress back down her legs, and reached out and gently tucked his penis back within his breeches before re-buttoning them.

As silence hung in the air, he was unsure what to say, what to do, but watched as she stepped around him and took his champagne glass, downing the contents in one;

“Captain, thank you. I wish you a safe journey and god speed”, walking past him back into the warmth of the building with an air of grace to her, leaving him standing in the darkness, the sounds of night time London quietly drifting over the park.

He took a deep breath and stepped back into the building, checking his appearance in the reflection of a mirror as he made his way back to the party. He was greeted by his fellow cavalry comrades at the foot of the stairs.

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, I just needed some air...” he trailed off, the surreal events of his sojourn upstairs playing over his mind.

“We’re going to head back to barracks; it’s probably for the best that we have clear heads for the morning”

James agreed, and with that walked out into the night air, but as he left the party a waft of jasmine caught in his throat, turning he glimpsed Mary, and as she lifted her glass to him he tipped his hat to her, before making his way down the steps with his companions, their minds elsewhere thinking of the future ahead of them.


End file.
